Cause for alarm
by Dusty Paws
Summary: Raven hasn't used the alarm in her room since the Malchior incident. So when it rings throughout Titans Tower the Titans come running. Cy/Rae
1. Alarm

A littl;e fic so you guys know that I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth (Yet) and to get me away from school work.

Disclaimer: Nothing in the following story is owned by me.

* * *

As was common enough in the 'T' shaped tower that the five teens called home, the Titans awoke to a familiar alarm blaring through their dreams. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy raced to the main room in full uniform, expecting Raven to be there, waiting for them. Robin frowned at the lack of half-demoness. She was a light sleeper it was inevitable that the obscene red light and siren would wake her. One sharp look towards the flashing screen told the Titans leader exactly what he needed to know. The alarm was set off in Ravens room.

The four Titans made their way to the usually out-of-bounds-to-anyone-not-called-Raven room, keeping to the shadows as they followed Robin to the door. Silently, not wanting to alert any intruders that may have given Raven enough of a shock to actually use her alarm, he counted to three before kicking the door down.

The young heroes faltered as their swift adding up of the room revealed that there were no intruders in the room. Raven lay at the foot of her bed gasping for breath. Cyborg, being the first to recover from the sight dashed forwards to her side, checking her tiny form for injuries. "Cyborg." The empath coughed scrunching her eyes with pain. "I can't breathe." She added in between gasps for air.

"Are you Asthmatic?" Robin asked her softly now kneeling at her other side.

"Damn it Robin…If I was…Do you think…I'd have _incense_ candles?" Raven coughed sarcastically. Beastboys slight chuckle rang across the room.

"Yup, that's it Rae." He murmured moving as one with Starfire to get closer to the dark girl.

"Cyborg…remember…help me." Raven muttered before passing out completely, head resting in Cyborgs lap.

"Cyborg. What did Raven mean 'Remember.'" Robin asked as the half robot busily prepared the machines that were to keep their friend alive until they could figure out how to save her. Cyborg took a deep breath and looked up from his task.

"A few weeks ago, Raven told me that Rage was trying to take over." He started quietly, referring to Raven red-cloaked emotion. "She wanted control over Raven. She told me that if Rage couldn't take control she'd shut Raven down, permanently." A tear had welled up the older teens human eye as he spoke, pushing a stray lock of his friends violet hair behind her ear absently.

"Is there any way to help our friend?" Starfire asked from the corner, her tone less exuberant than usual. Cyborg brushed the rogue tear away fiercely as his eye hardened to steel.  
"The mirror." He replied nodding at Beastboy who left the room almost silently to retrieve the object. "It helps her meditation, a portal to her mind." The cybernetic teem continued to the two remaining Titans. "We'll save you Rae. I promise." He whispered bending slightly to plant a kiss on her chakra stone as the shape shifter re-entered the room holding the mirror aloft, the portal already starting to drag the quartet inside.

* * *

You guys know the drill Review! Good, Bad, Funny, Sad I need to know people!


	2. Inside the mirror

Thank you for all your reviews my friends and now on with the story...

* * *

Four teenage heroes fell to the pale green ground with a thud. Groaning loudly they stood up to see a pink sky complete with floating strawberries. "I thought this was _Raven's_ mind." Robin said eyeing a strawberry distastefully.

"No. This is Happy's realm." Cyborg explained looking for the telltale pink cloak the emotion wore.

"…Happy?" Robin asked one masked eye suddenly larger than the other.

"Rae's emotions have bodies in here." Beastboy explained at supersonic speed as he spotted a flicker of pink.

"Hi guys!" Happy's high-pitched voice rang out from beside Starfire, who was watching a strawberry with unbound interest. "Cybear!" She squealed seeing the half robot and promptly leaping towards him, among sniggers from the rest of the team.

"Whoa. Happy, where are the others?" Cyborg asked, blushing as he tried to extricate himself from the hug.

"Weeeel, Hate and Rage have Rae in Hate's realm... Brave, Knowledge, Sarcasm and Revenge are trying to help her…Lazy's in her realm and Love, Timid and Calm are over there." She reeled off in one breath, dancing around the Titans and towards more cloaked figures. A pale blue-cloaked figure walked forwards till she stood beside Robin.  
"You are calm. I am Calm." She murmured to him.

"No you are cryptic." He quipped whilst gesturing to the other two emotions to join them. Gold instantly led grey into the Titans group.

"I am Love and this is Timid." The Gold cloaked Raven told the quartet as they calmed down considerably. "I believe we should go to help free Raven." Her melodic voice continued as she moved to stand with Cyborg. "There is no tragedy greater than a lost Love whether returned or not." She muttered as they walked towards the next realm.

"I don't get it. How could Hate take Rae over?" Robin asked the small group of emotions as they made their way across the grey field that was Timid's realm.

"She didn't go back home for her renewal." Calm replied in her haunting murmur.

"Renewal?" Cyborg asked eyebrow shooting upwards. "You make it sound like she runs on batteries."

"I think Happy does." Beastboy muttered to Starfire before anyone could answer.

"You're right BB!" Happy yelled appearing at his side. "Now you must die!" Her voice plummeted to a guttural growl as her cloak flickered red. Beastboy leapt into the Tamaranian's arms with a high-pitched yelp as she flew upwards away from the irate Happy.

"Ooh that's bad." Timid muttered hiding behind Robin. "Calm, Love. I think Raven's starting to crack." She screamed as Happy turned to face her, now sporting two extra red eyes.

"Titans RUN!" Robin yelled carrying Timid and dragging Calm towards the realm's exit.

* * *

Raven woke up strapped to a large stone tablet at the top of a mountain, in her own mind. "Great." She muttered rolling her eyes as a large red demon walked over to stand in front of her. "Hate." She acknowledged, tipping her head forwards politely.

"Raven." Her emotion replied, smirking at the helpless girl.

"So guessing that this stuff's got Rowan in?" The empath asked gesturing to her bonds nonchalantly.

"Only the best for my Lord and Master." Hate replied mocking her. "Rage is taking care of your loyal feelings and your friends." He continued trying to crush the dark girl's hopes.

"Leave my friends alone!" Raven cried, struggling against the table for the first time.

"Ah. Poor little witch doesn't want the nasty feelings to hurt her friends." Hate laughed cruelly. "So who's first Rae-Rae? Your leader? Your little alien? Your changeling? Or maybe your sweetheart?" The red giant sneered leaning in till the pair's faces were almost touching.

"No." Raven replied forcefully spitting on the demon's face in defiance.

"You emotions will turn against you Raven. Happy already has. She always was weak minded." Hate mused as a large crash was heard at the foot of the mountain. "Sounds like Knowledge went out with a bang." He continued his monologue while Raven struggled in vain. "One by your emotions will turn against you or fall for you and then you will be ours. All because you never went to your renewal."

* * *

Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing... 


	3. Rescue

Next chapter is up.

* * *

The four Titans found themselves at the foot of a mountain, with Raven's pained screams ringing from the summit. Every single emotion had already turned into a Hate replica. "We need to get up there." Cyborg's desperation shone through his bravado. 

"Not alone you won't." A gravely voice informed them as a cloaked figure appeared behind them. Robin whipped around, staff raised. "Relax Boy Blunder." The figure said stepping closer so the four could see her cloak was deep green.

"Brave." Beastboy acknowledged. "Should've known you'd still be around."  
"I'm not alone." The girl added nodding to the mountain. Sure enough Rage was stood stock still as three emotions attacked him. "Sarcasm, Stubborn and Revenge are still alive but I'm not sure how much longer Raven will last."

"Star BB?" Robin barked at the pair. Promptly the pair rose into the air each carrying a flightless teammate. "Keep Rage busy. We'll get Rae." He continued ignoring Brave's protestations. Sighing heavily as the teenagers flew up the mountain the emotion rolled her eyes and proceeded to run straight up the side of the mountain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's pale skin was doused in her blood and covered in cuts. Her leotard and cloak were ripped but her eyes still shone defiantly into their crimson counterparts. "You're good at this. Father would be pleased that he had spawned a fighter." Hate sneered as the whip was pulled back again. Raven had long since stopped flinching as the leather left welts in her skin. Hate brought the tool above his head threateningly. "Let me in Raven, we could rule the world." He wheedled sweetly.

"Never though my emotions could be so boring, get on with the torture already." Raven spat readying her limp body for another bout of pain.

"As you wish." The whip was sent forwards with punishing force only to be stopped by a familiar silver and blue hand.  
"Not this time." Cyborg growled ripping the whip from the demon's hand.  
"Your knight in shining armour has arrived Rae-Rae." The emotion taunted backing away slowly as Cyborg removed the girl's restraints and laying her onto the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere." The half-robot snarled facing the demon as the other three Titans and Brave made their way to Raven. "You hurt her." His voice had calmed to an innocent whisper as he raised the whip. "And now, you pay." He added raising the whip above his head and bringing it forwards with enough force to knock Hate to the floor. He continued to strike the emotion when it resumed its usual form of a crimson Raven and only stopped when Robin told him to. Cyborg sent a glare worthy of the half-demoness herself towards the now unconscious emotion before walking to Raven's side lifting her into his arms and carrying her down the mountain.

* * *

I need reviews people. Or I'll cry...


	4. She is Awake

Ok. Concentrating on the Cy/Raeness here.

* * *

Raven stirred, groaning as the slight movement reopened many of the paper-thin cuts along her side. Robin jolted in his seat beside her at the sound before pressing the intercom at the bedside. "Robin?" She croaked attempting to sit up.

"Morning Rae." Her leader smiled pressing her shoulders to keep her still. "You need to stay lying down Rae. Until your healthy." He murmured.

"No." She replied nonchalantly brushing his hands away and cloaking her entire body in a calm blue aura. Robin's masked eyes widened as her many cuts and bruises receded leaving her pale grey skin flawless. "See. I'm healthy." She added swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Where are the others?" Raven continued wrapping her cloak around her shoulders.  
"Friend you are well!" Starfire squealed launching herself at Raven.  
"Star? Air." The helpless girl gasped from the death hug her best friend was crushing her in. "Thanks." She added breathing heavily as the Tamaranian released her. Seeing a flash of green out of the corner of her eye Raven raised an ebony coated hand ceasing the changelings headlong bound towards her. "Down boy." The empath smiled setting Beastboy onto the floor gently. Looking towards the door expectantly she saw it was empty. Frowning lightly she turned back to her leader.

"He's in his room." Robin supplied answering her silent question. Nodding her thanks she melted into the floor, reappearing outside of the half-robot's room.

Hesitating for the first time Raven found herself unsure of whether to enter or not. She raised her hand uncertainly, ready to knock. "Raven?" The older teens voice behind her caused her to disappear into her magic before stepping out on Cyborg's other side.

"Don't do that Cy!" She breathed, pressing a hand to her racing heart.

"Sorry Rae." He chuckled, entering the code for his door. "Something you wanted?" He asked stepping past her and towards his room.

"Uh…Yeah. I just…Came to say I was awake." She stuttered, looking at the floor bashfully. "And to say thank you. For saving me." Looking back to the half-robot she smiled. "So I'm awake and thank you." She passed a hand over her face wearily. "And now I'm rambling. Great." She turned away from her friend intent upon walking away before she made a fool of herself. Cyborg placed a gentle hand on her shoulder preventing her escape.

"Glad your awake. We were worried. And it was nothing." He smiled down at her.

"My other emotions…didn't say anything to you…did they?" Raven asked nervously, searching his grey eyes for the telltale mischief.

"Nothing incriminating if that's what you mean. Only a squealed 'Cybear' from Happy." He laughed at the blush that was spreading on the girl's face.

"Azar. She is too much like Starfire." Raven muttered darkly raising her hood to hide her face.

"I thought it was cute." The half-robot murmured still smiling.

"I'll see you later Cybear." She smiled mischievously as she walked away.

"Yeah. See you Rae-Rae." Cyborg called, watching her retreating form.

* * *

Ok Guys. Happy new year. Click that lovely little lilac button and review to make my year.


	5. Home

Ok here it is. Sorry for the wait but I have only just recovered from the vast amount of school work I've had.

* * *

Midday the next morning saw the Titans mystic standing before her teammates with a small bag slung over her shoulder. "Where are you going friend?" Starfire asked her hands clasped together anxiously.

"Home." Raven replied.

"Why?" Robin shot back, arms crossed. Blocking Raven from using the door.

"For my renewal." She answered shortly placing the bag on the floor at her feet.

"Which is..." Her leader prompted.

"A ceremony that will restore my chakra and stop my emotions from taking over unless I want them to." The dark girl explained, sighing slightly.  
"Can we go?" Beastboy piped up, bouncing up to her. An unbidden smile sprang to her face as every single Titans face looked towards her, hope radiating from them.

"We leave in half an hour." She informed them before taking a seat in the kitchen.

The half hour passed slowly and long before it had ended all four of Raven's friends were stood by the door, eager to see the mystic's home world. Raven let a small smile adorn her lips as she saw them. Slowly she circled the quartet drawing a circle with powder around them. Quizzical looks from her friends prompted her to explain. "Azarath is in another dimension. We're teleporting." Ignoring the quiet chatter from her friends she began chanting under her breath. Suddenly she stopped as the Teen Titans flew through a portal and found themselves in a large cylindrical tower. "Great." Raven muttered. Remembering that two of her friends couldn't fly she provided large discs for them to fly on.

"What is this place?" Cyborg asked, wonderment showing in his voice.

"A sort of waiting room." Raven explained moving them towards a large pentagram-like design. "Let me in." She called at it loudly. The Titans looked at the empath like she was insane. "It's a gate." She muttered back to them, as if that explained everything. "Oh for Azar's sake Wren let me in." She yelled frustrated. A light laugh sounded through the tower-like room.  
"Temper temper little sister." The voice told the dark girl.

"Wren. I am holding two humans out here and my peace of mind is seriously at risk." Raven reasoned raising Cyborg and Robin slightly.  
"Fine. Come in." The voice sounded again before a white light took the five over.

The Titans first glimpse of Azarath was a small room full of books and resembling Raven's room at the Tower. As the four calmed down a figure stepped out from the shadows. "Raven." It acknowledged. The group turned to see a woman with black hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a black tunic that was lined with gold.

"Wren." Raven replied stepping forwards.

"So, going to introduce us?" Robin interrupted folding his arms.

"He always like this?" The Azarathian asked her sister who nodded in return.

"Wren, this is Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg. Guys this is my older sister Wren." Raven told them quietly.  
"You brought humans to Azarath…again." Her sister commented, smiling slightly.

"It still surprises you? Anyway I brought a Tamaranian too."  
"Not something you want to broadcast Princess." Her sister's words made Raven wince inwardly. Cries of 'why not?' and 'princess?' erupted from behind her.

"Technically it's Procer and because my people lost a lot to Star's." She explained passing a hand across her face.

"We need to get you home. Falcon and Hawk will be pleased to see you." Wren informed her taking her hand.

"Please tell me they're your other sisters." Beastboy begged eyes shining as he watched Wren with awe. Cyborg followed the green boy's statement with a swift smack to the back of his head before walking to Raven's other side.

"Brothers." Raven muttered over her shoulder at the changeling before letting herself be led away.

* * *

Ok you guys know what to do...


	6. Stereotypes

Next chapter...

* * *

Mere minutes later the Titans found themselves in a large hall. "Welcome home little sister." Wren smiled as the five younger teens stared openly at the hive of activity. People were racing everywhere buying, selling and talking rapidly. "Take your friends to the store, they need to fit in…as do you." She added eyeing their clothes distastefully. "I'll go and find our _dear_ brothers."  
Rolling her eyes as her sister disappeared into the crowd, Raven covered her friends in a black bubble and teleported them away.

As the bubble's walls fell Beastboy fell to the floor, gasping for air. "Dude! Can you give us a warning before you do that?" He cried standing back up to look at the room they had landed in. To put it simply it looked like Starfire's wardrobe; full of clothes in all shapes, sizes and colours.

"Sorry Beastboy." She muttered turning back to her friends. "Choose what you want guys. " She added waving a hand carelessly behind her. As expected Starfire and Beastboy took headlong leaps into the nearest pile while Robin took a more careful approach. Smiling at their behaviourisms Raven looked at her remaining friend. "They will have your size you know." She stated still smiling softly.

"It's not that. It's nice seeing you this… open." He told her, human eye fixed on hers. Raven shifted uncomfortably.

"I see you when you're ready Cy." She whispered walking past the others towards a less haphazard pile

A little less than a half hour later the Titans were ready. Robin had changed into a rough leather hunting uniform but kept the mask, Starfire was wearing a tunic akin to Wren's save for the colours; red lined with white, Beastboy had opted for a neat green uniform with a suit-like jacket, Cyborg had eventually chosen a deep blue armour similar to Slade's and Raven had gone back to her old Azarathian clothes: a simple black tunic with white inlay. "If only you guys knew what those uniforms signified." Raven laughed quietly, focusing on Cyborg.

"Tell me!" Beastboy yelled, suddenly subconscious.

"Yes friend, please tell us of the types of stereo we have proclaimed." Starfire added to the plea. Shaking her head slightly at Robin's swift but barely audible correction of the Tamaranian she decided to tell them.

"Robin, you're an apprentice hunter." She started slowly. "Star, you're a medic-in-training. Beastboy, a noble." She turned to Cyborg smiling gently. "And you're a prince." She finished. A wolf-whistle emanated from the doorway causing the empath to blush.

"Finally a suitor for our baby sister." A young man said appearing beside Cyborg.

"I hope you're up to her mood-swings…" Another man added materializing on his other side. They were identical right down to their ebony hair and ivory eyes. There was a single difference between the pair and that was the colour of the circlet around their heads. One was gold the other silver.

"And of course her devilish handsome…" One started winkin at Starfire, who promptly flushed.

"…And talented brothers." The other finished eyeing the look of jealousy of Robin's face with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Falcon. Hawk. Stop it." Raven groaned attempting to sound angry but failing miserably.

"Aw. Come on Rae. You would've thrown _me_ through a window by now." The changeling jumped in, scrutinizing the new arrivals. Raven's blush deepened.

"Would she now?" One of the males asked him.

"May we do the honours?" The other asked his sister, bowing. Raven shook her head, sighing at their antics.

"No." she told the twins firmly. "Ok, introductions. Falcon's silver, Hawk's gold. Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg." She reeled off quickly; rolling her eyes again as both brothers instantly disappeared only to reappear a Starfire's sides.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" They started in unison.

"Romeo, Juliet Leave the girl alone." Another voice joined the conversation. "Mother wants to speak with Raven." Wren added looking Cyborg up and down, subtly. A glare from her little sister made her continue. "Something about checking up on you." Raven's eyes widened as her brothers pretended to faint comically.  
"Great." She muttered darkly, unconsciously moving closer to Cyborg as a white light took over the group.

* * *

Ooh...Brothers from Hell... 


	7. Renewal

Ok last chapter...

* * *

By the time the light had faded the Titans were thoroughly disorientated and Raven was smiling nervously. At some point Cyborg had taken her hand, which her siblings saw she was holding onto like a lifeline. "Mother." Raven murmured looking at the throne that seemed to dominate the room. It was small and simply decorated but somehow made all present feel small. Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg instantly dropped to one knee at the sight of the woman in the throne. She seemed to command respect with her intimidating purple eyes and hair. Raven shot a bemused look towards the boys before speaking again. "I'd introduce them but I get the feeling you're already scanning their memories." She told her mother, lightly watching as she made eye contact with each Titan in turn.

"You're right as usual Raven." Her mother smiled, making her look less stern. "Robin." She added looking the masked boy. "You are close to my daughter like a brother, you may stay. Beastboy, Starfire I would ask you to leave with Wren if you do not mind and Cyborg there is no question of where you should be." The woman told them smiling gently as her eyes locked onto the pair's still joined hands. Blushing furiously Raven let go of the hand as the half-robot stood. Starfire and Beastboy were already talking animatedly with Wren.

"Gatekeeper." Raven called after them. "Watch out for the changeling." She added watching as said green boy turned into a turtle, hiding his head.

"You have accomplished much since you left Azarath." Arella stated leaning back from her daughter's memories. "But why didn't you come home sooner?"  
"I was already home." Raven replied, not missing a beat. "I was with my second family. I had two heroic brothers a wonderful sister and Cyborg. There was no need to come back to Azarath." She explained carefully. "And if you don't mind, we need to go soon." Four faces turned towards her curiously. "By the look on Robin's face, Slade just attacked." She smiled.

"Fine." Arella smiled back. "I approve of your choice Raven and good luck." She added white magic flowing from her hands and into Raven's chakra stone. Beastboy and Starfire re-entered the room, mischievous smiles adorning their faces.

"You hurt her and you'll have us to answer to." Falcon told Cyborg, patting a sword at his waist gently.

"Raven is unique, hurting her would be like cutting out my heart." Cyborg replied quietly, placing an arm around the empath's shoulders.

"Thanks Cybear." She murmured leaning into his embrace.

"If you guys are ready…" Robin smiled, hands on hips as he stood by the open portal. Beastboy was on his knees, begging Wren to leave with them.

"She's engaged Grass-Stain." Raven muttered to hide her embarrassment before grasping one of his elfish ears. "Goodbye." She added over her shoulder towards her first family before leaving for battle with her second.  
"Titans Go!"

* * *

The cheese is killing me...Oh well review anyway...


End file.
